More Than Friends
by ponderer
Summary: A night where two friends become two lovers... H/Hr.... R/R!
1. More Than Friends

Author's Note: The song 'Iris' belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls. I was watching their concert on TV and when they played this song, it inspired me to use it in this story, it fitting so well with the characters. (Both of which I don't own!) As always, please review!  
  
  
  
More than Friends  
  
When Hermione made it back to the bedroom, she found Harry the same as before, just with his eyes closed. Evidently, he hadn't realized she was back yet so she took the opportunity to look her friend over. It was obvious to her how much Harry had grown over the years, through Quidditch practice, saving the world, and helping his horrible family. His muscled chest was the proof from all the hard work that he'd done in his seventeen years of existence. Even his hair was different. It was not so unruly as it once had been and it made his appearance much more handsome than before when he was a young wizard, looking more like a nerd than a hero. But, Hermione never had the heart to tell him what he looked like to the world because it wasn't what she saw. She had seen a boy, taken from a place he hated, to somewhere he could be himself, but for the price of trying to stay alive every year.  
  
Hermione's eyes traveled lower until she saw that a sheet covered Harry's navel down although she knew he was still wearing pants. Part of her was embarrassed by thinking this but the other was upset that he was wearing them.oh boy! Don't go there Granger. Letting her eyes slowly make their way back up to Harry's face, she found his eyes open, watching her with much interest, the green pools filled with desire and want and need, something her own eyes reflected back.  
  
Without words being said, Harry gently pulled the sheet back and threw it down before he used as few steps as he could until he met Hermione who was also gliding towards him. Once they were only a few feet away from each other, they knew they couldn't go back. It was their time to be together, no interruptions and no complications. All that mattered was that they were there, alone, with each other. And it was even more of a good idea because the bed seemed to have a glow about it.  
  
Tentatively, Harry reached out and pulled Hermione's hair loose from the ponytail and flung it across the room, watching the brown and golden locks fall down past her shoulders. His hand went out to trace her bare collar and before he knew it, his lips were kissing her where his fingers had just been. He continued his way up and across her shoulder blades and neck until he rained small, wet kisses along her face. Hermione's eyes closed softly, rolling her head back to give more access for Harry and sighed when she heard his groan of appreciation. Her arms slowly moved from her sides until they grabbed him around his waist, bringing him closer to her. Before he could kiss her mouth, she pulled away slightly. "Hold on a moment," she whispered. She turned to the little clock radio by the side of the bed and used her wand to turn it on, tuning it to find a song. When she found one she recognized, she said a spell under her breath, making the room soundproof. After locking the door as well, she looked back at Harry, whose eyes were clouded over with lust.  
  
Stepping closer, she reached up to rake her hand through his hair, smiling when she watched his eyes flutter shut. "You have no idea what you do to me Hermione," he murmured, rubbing against her hand to show his enjoyment.  
  
"Show me then," she whispered back in his ear. He gripped her wrists and pulled her close, crashing his lips against hers. After a few passionate kisses, he pulled away again, but not letting go of her body.  
  
"We should stop." he said while Hermione placed kisses all over his bare chest. His mind was telling him he was going too far but his body and heart were not stopping his actions. If this continued, it might ruin their friendship.  
  
"We should," Hermione replied yet she hadn't stopped what she was doing.  
  
"Our friendship could be ruined after this."  
  
"It could be." Another kiss.  
  
"Oh bloody hell Hermione. I love you," he said huskily before grabbing her face and bringing it close to kiss her senseless, which is just what he did. Neither noticed the song that was just beginning to play while they slowly undressed each other, enjoying their first time together.  
  
  
  
And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
  
  
Hermione raised her arms as Harry pulled her shirt off, revealing her perfect breasts. His eyes wondered down and felt himself growing harder. His hands reached out to brush against them and did more when he heard her mutter his name seductively. He looked up at her flustered face and brought her closer, chest to chest. He loved the feeling of her soft skin beneath his fingers. It felt so right and smooth to touch, he just couldn't get enough. She had a few freckles here and there and he leaned down and kissed each one lovingly. "God Harry, I love you." Hermione called out, leaning down to kiss his head.  
  
  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
Cuz sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
  
  
Harry felt Hermione claw at his pants while he lay her down on his bed. He noticed how aggressive she was becoming, like her usual self, and couldn't love it more. He helped her remove them, showing off his black boxers. Reaching lower himself, Harry pulled her bottoms off as well to reveal a pair of red underwear. Grabbing the sheets from behind him, he brought them over their heads, their lips finding each other's in the darkness.  
  
  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
  
  
Hands everywhere, with lips not far behind. Whispers of love and encouragement were barely heard except to the two best friends while they became lovers and realization of them being soul mates. Heat and warmth that had been so aching before, were now enjoyable, both wanting more. Skin against skin, lips against lips, everything they'd always dreamed of, was finally coming true. And just before they took that last step into becoming more, Harry looked down and smiled lovingly.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too Harry. So much." After seeing her nod, he entered her, slowly; both were feeling the rush of being in love.  
  
  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
  
  
  
In their afterglow, both lay together, arms wrapped tightly around each other. Their breathing was just returning to normal and the only other sound was heard in the dimly lit room was the song playing softly in the background. Harry finally bent his head down to see Hermione's reaction to what they just did. "Hermione?" he whispered the little scared boy in him showing up.  
  
"I love you. That's all that matters right now okay?" she replied, giving him a soft kiss on the lips to prove herself. Harry needed no further approval before pulling her atop of him, giving her another powerful kiss, not caring if his body was up for another round or not.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
Not caring what would be the consequences, both continued to make love early into the morning, memorizing each other. After both were spent, they lay back down, wrapped up in each other, loving every moment of the bliss. When Hermione had drifted off to sleep after listening to Harry's steady heartbeat, Harry lie awake, watching her as she dreamt. He remembered the song that had been playing earlier and couldn't agree more with it. During the whole night, he hadn't thought of being a hero or saving the world. He didn't want to be that person everyone prayed for. He just wanted to be Harry and to Hermione, that's all she saw. Nothing mattered besides her and nothing would break them apart. He would do anything to prove that too. While thinking this, he blissfully fell asleep, already dreaming about the girl lying in his arms. 


	2. Author Notes

Just to make sure no one is confused, the story I wrote about H/Hr, 'More Than Friends', was supposed to be a later chapter of 'Harry Potter and the Trip to ConnieVille High. I wanted to post something for HP since I haven't in a long time and I came across that chapter. It won't have anything added to it, although I am considering writing a few chapter story about it but it's not written in stone. I still have two other stories I have to finish first before I start anything new. But, one of them will be done in a few weeks so keep your eye out for something new from me!  
  
And I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I know my stuff isn't as good as the rest but it means a lot when I get good comments.  
  
  
  
-- Ponderer 


End file.
